Je te hais de tout mon coeur
by Kaguy
Summary: Le jour du rencard entre Gon et Palm est finalement arrivé, au détriment de Kirua. Une journée qui s'annonce cauchemardesque pour ce dernier.


**Avant-propos** **:** Donc, ce OS reprend le passage où Palm et Gon sortent ensemble et Kirua les espionne. Ça suit plus ou moins les faits, et ça pourrait être ce que peut penser Kirua à ce moment, ou pas. Ça m'est juste venu à la tête, et comme toute bonne fangirl qui se respecte, je le réécris à ma sauce.

Mais je préfère prévenir, le langage est assez familier. Car je trouve que ça correspond plutôt bien au style de Kirua. Faut pas oublier qu'il a treize/quatorze ans.

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

Cette femme, bien que faible, me fait grave flipper. Même Biscuit paraît saine à côté. Sérieusement, une gonzesse de vingt-deux ans sortir avec un gosse de treize ans ? Mais où va le monde ? Pauvre Gon, je le plains sincèrement. Devoir se payer cette folle dingue toute la journée ne va pas être une partie de plaisir – et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Si encore elle était jolie, mais ce n'est même pas le cas. Pathétique. Enfin, au moins je n'aurais pas trop de difficulté à surveiller Gon, du moment que Palm ne nous révèle pas une technique secrète de-la-mort-qui-tue, ou qu'un Kimera Ant ne s'interpose pas.

J'ai un peu honte, je l'admets. Je devrais m'entraîner au lieu de l'espionner, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il est incapable d'utiliser son nen, et que Palm n'est décidément pas une personne de confiance. Mon objectif est de protéger Gon, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Gon ne s'est pas vraiment préparé pour l'occasion. Les mêmes habits verts que d'habitude, la même coupe de cheveux hérissés, en bref toujours fidèle à lui-même. Par contre, vu la santé mentale de Palm, je suis persuadé qu'elle va se ramener en robe de marié ou une connerie dans le genre. Ce serait drôle, tiens.

Les minutes passent, et pas d'idiote en vue. Tant mieux, d'une certaine façon. Il fait beau, très chaud – surtout avec mon bonnet et ma veste que j'ai mis spécialement afin de passer inaperçu. Bien qu'en y repensant, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée – et il y a du monde. Ce serait dommage que cette tarée vienne tout gâcher.

Curieusement, ce n'est pas la vieille sorcière qui se présente à Gon, mais une jeune demoiselle au teint ravissant. C'est quoi leur problème avec les enfants ? C'est à la mode maintenant la pédophilie ?

Pourtant, Gon ne semble pas la remballer, et a visiblement l'air de la reconnaître d'après son enthousiasme...

Attend. Non, c'est impossible.

C'est elle, Palm ? Vraiment ? Sérieusement ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je n'arrive pas du tout à y croire. Pourtant, c'est bien elle. Je le sais, car Gon vient de hurler « Palm, tu es magnifique ! ». Ha. Ha. Ha. Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.

Elle est souriante. Resplendissante. Magnifique, comme le dit Gon. Rien à voir avec la Palm que je connais. Pas de robe de mariée ou excentrique. Juste simple, moulante. Ses cheveux sont coiffés, lissés au lieu d'être ondulés. Elle a troqué son apparence de psychopathe contre celle d'une femme ordinaire.

Ça me débecte. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je devrais être heureux pour Gon. Sortir avec une femme mature et jolie, le rêve de tout gosse. Mais là, je veux juste vomir. Et la tuer.

Ils marchent et papotent. J'écoute de loin, mais j'évite de m'attarder sur les détails. Après tout, il faut également que je me concentre sur de potentiels ennemis – dont Palm en fait partie.

Au moins, ils ne se tiennent pas la main. C'est déjà ça. C'est plus... supportable. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Une douleur abominable martèle mon cœur depuis que Palm a fait son apparition.

Depuis que Gon lui adresse des sourires et des rires chaleureux.

Était-il aussi enjoué avec moi ? Son regard était-il si pétillant ? Je l'ignore. Ou alors je suis dans le déni. Gon, pourquoi te voir heureux sans moi me blesse autant ? Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon objectif. Cette souffrance semble s'atténuer lorsque je réfléchis à autre chose.

Pas de Kimera dans les environs. Pas de mauvaises intentions de la part de Palm. Tant mieux. Je me détend légèrement.

Elle est trop proche de lui. Ça m'énerve. Mes griffes sortent automatiquement mais je les rétracte aussitôt. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

Je pourrais faire en sorte de pourrir leur rendez-vous. Il suffirait simplement que je m'approche d'eux, l'air de rien. Palm se mettrait en colère, et j'en profiterais pour prendre Gon avec moi. Toutefois, j'ai beau le vouloir de toutes mes forces, je ne trouve pas suffisamment le courage de mettre mon plan à exécution.

J'ai peur de blesser Gon. J'ai peur de le décevoir.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un magasin de vêtements. Je profite pour m'asseoir sur le banc placé légèrement plus loin. Heureusement, j'ai ramené de quoi m'occuper. Un petit cahier et un stylo. Je me suis rendu compte récemment que le fait d'écrire mes pensées m'aidait grandement à me calmer. Et là, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Donc. Dois-je tuer Palm ? Le seul inconvénient que je vois, c'est la possible haine que ressentira Gon à mon égard. Pour les avantages, je peux déjà noter que cela rendra un énorme service à l'humanité, et à Gon également (même s'il ne s'en rendra pas compte). Son sourire m'appartiendra. _Sa lumière_ sera à moi.

Je secoue ma tête. À quoi je pense ? C'est stupide. Je dois juste surveiller Gon.

Toujours pas d'ennemis aux alentours.

Le cahier est rempli de rature. Oui, c'est ridicule, mais ça fait du bien de faire n'importe quoi au lieu de céder à mes pulsions. C'est moi qui joue le rôle du psychopathe, on dirait.

Ils ont l'air si heureux, ensemble.

Sans moi.

Ils sortent du magasin et se dirigent vers l'aquarium. Mon endroit préféré, bien évidemment. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas prévu de sac pour vider mon estomac. Tant pis, je pourrais toujours le faire accidentellement sur Palm. Ah, mais non, même pas. Cela risquerait de ruiner ma couverture. Zut.

 _Ils_ me fixent. Ces monstres ignobles au regard vide. Je me sens aspiré par leur bouche toute ronde, s'ouvrant et se fermant successivement. Ignoble. Plus épouvantable que ces cochonneries de Ants.

Ne. Surtout. Pas. Craquer.

Et ces deux crétins qui s'extasient devant ces créatures de l'enfer. Je les déteste tellement. Gon, tu me fais du mal.

Maintenant, ils quittent enfin cet endroit de malheur pour aller se promener dans la forêt. Sûr et certain qu'une bestiole ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition. Au fond de moi, ça me rassure. Car je pourrais enfin me défouler sur quelque chose.

Gon... Cette femme est-elle plus importante à tes yeux que moi ? C'est ça, l'amour ? Si c'est le cas, c'est dégoûtant. Répugnant. Écœurant. Et ça fait si mal. Pourtant, j'en veux, moi aussi. J'en ai besoin.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as accepté ? Pourquoi elle... et pas moi ? _C'est moi qui devrait être à sa place._

Non. C'est idiot. Protéger Gon. Juste.

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Je m'arrête. Tout s'arrête autour de moi. Le vent, les feuilles, le chant des oiseaux. Tout. Ma pire crainte vient d'être réalisée.

Ils se tiennent la main.

Mes poings se serrent. La nausée me monte à la gorge. Mes yeux commencent à piquer, mais je me retiens de tout lâcher. De hurler. De tuer tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin. C'est aberrant. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Pourquoi ça à l'air si facile comme ça ? Pourquoi quand c'est moi c'est différent ? Cette femme est donc bel et bien plus importante pour toi que moi, Gon ? Je ne comprends plus rien. C'est du foutage de gueule. L'amitié, l'amour, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

T'es mon numéro un, Gon. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, visiblement.

Je veux la tuer, prendre sa place. Mais je ne peux pas, ou plutôt je ne peux plus. Car désormais c'est elle, son numéro un.

Je la hais de tout mon cœur. Je _vous_ hais de tout mon cœur.

Ils sont assis au bord d'un lac. Un arbre majestueux se tient au centre. Tellement romantique. Tandis que moi, je suis caché derrière un buisson, loin d'eux. Je me comporte comme une saloperie de pervers. C'est gênant, mais je m'en fous. Je veux juste la tuer. _Vous tuer._

Mais je ne peux pas. Gon ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je sens quelque chose. Je le savais, le danger arrive. Un Ant n'est pas loin, mais pas vraiment proche non plus. Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Devrais-je les prévenir ? Non, c'est inutile. Gon ne peut pas se défendre, et Palm est trop cinglée, même si elle paraît normale en ce moment, pour être efficace. Et puis... Gon a l'air si heureux. Je ne veux pas le troubler pour ça. Même si ça ferait une très bonne excuse pour les séparer, ils pourront toujours remettre ça à plus tard.

Son bonheur passe avant le mien. Gon, je te protégerai, même si cela requiert un sacrifice.

Car tu es ma lumière.

* * *

Je trouve ce passage (dans l'anime hein) assez triste. J'ai l'impression que Kirua est dégoûté de voir Gon s'éclater sans lui, et doit envier Palm. Mais sa gentillesse le pousse à accepter et à tout faire pour le protéger. On pourrait penser que c'est en toute amitié, mais depuis le passage où Kirua compare Gon à une lumière si intense qu'il ne peut le regarder, je me pose de sérieuse question.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un p'tit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
